


We The People [Art]

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: A huge thank you to happylikeafool for writing an amazing story to go with this art! Please go read their story and give them so much love!





	We The People [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We the People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552456) by [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool). 



> A huge thank you to happylikeafool for writing an amazing story to go with this art! Please go read their story and give them so much love!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We the People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552456) by [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool)




End file.
